Concealed Identities
by emm297
Summary: Co-written with archite. Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee and Allen share the same dad, Cross Marian. But, when something appears and creates a tear in their bond, one of them starts looking at another in a completely different way. AU. AllenLena.
1. Prologue: The Beginning

Archite: In case you didn't read the summary, the authors of this story are archite (which is me) and emm297. Had this idea since beginning of June but emm is a lazybum who keeps on procrastinating that's why we are only posting this up now :p I provide the ideas and help edit the stuff while emm types out the story. So if this story was a manga, She would be the mangaka (artist) and I would be the assistant+ editor(author) sorta thing. If you have any suggestions that you want to give to improve the story, feel free to pm me. In the meanwhile, enjoy this prologue or just skip to chapter 1. Please R&R :D

Emm297: Hey there! Don't believe archite. She's the lazybum for making me write this by myself while she edits and gives ideas. Oh, how generous. Haha. Enjoy this story! It's AU and the pairing is AllenLena (of course). Feel free to pm me as well regarding this story! I sincerely hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did typing it :) I also apologize for any errors in grammar, because I might have overlooked some of the mistakes! Please R&R! :)

**We do not own DGM or any of its characters.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the 18th century, a dark age where savage beasts lurked amongst the darkness. However these creatures were rarely seen and people lived their lives as normally as they could. This story takes place in a town called Daical. It was named after a hero who had sacrificed his life to save the town a great many years ago, Diabolus Vomica. The irony was that his name meant "devil's curse" when translated into Latin, which was a most unfitting name for a hero.

When one walked down the streets of the town, one would notice that the town seemed almost perfect, as if carrying the holiness of the savior who had died to save the town. There were shops of all different kinds there – Candy shops, Jewellery stores, Shoe shops, you name it, you've got it. The street lamps were all arranged in a perfect symmetrical order, and they all shone with the same intensity. The roads were clean, and there was hardly any litter on the ground.

The residential area – or Diabolus Street, as they called it – also seemed perfect. The houses were mostly three-storeys tall, they were in two neat rows and there was a street lamp in between each house. The houses were all in light shades of colour – some beige, some lilac and some baby blue.

Diabolus Street was also probably the busiest street in the Town of Daical. People walked up and down, left and right, waving and saying greetings to one another. The people here may have lived in a seemingly perfect town, but they most certainly weren't robot drones. They're normal human beings, just like you and me.

However, there was one particularly striking house at the end of the road. Unlike all the other houses which were in pale shades of different colour, this house was coloured midnight black. The roof was tiled with dark red bricks and the small pathway that led to the house was made up of pebbles and rocks.

The outside of the house looked quite majestic and different from the others. The double door was made out of black-tinted glass and the door handles were silver in colour and there were diamonds embedded in them. It looked like an entrance to a shopping mall.

The windows of the house were square-shaped and the curtains were a glittering silver in colour. The house also had a garden. The garden was blooming with different flowers – Frangipanis, Violets, Daisies etcetera – and the grass looked greener than usual.

If you entered the house, you would have noticed that the house looked bigger in the inside than it was outside. The floor was cold, hard marble and there was a huge diamond chandelier hanging from the ceiling in the foyer. Next to the foyer was the living room. The living room had a black leather sofa and there was a glass coffee table in front of it.

In a corner of the living room stood a huge glass bookcase. The glass was tinted blue and there were 4 layers. There were many books lined on the bottom 3 shelves. There were books on history, geography and even a few timeless English classics.

The upmost tier, however, was completely empty except for one lone photo-frame. The picture in the frame showed a family of 5. The oldest looking man is about 30, and he has a head of long red hair. The next boy is quite tall, though not as tall as the oldest guy. He has a black ponytail and looks a little… murderous. Next to him is a much more cheerful looking redhead who has an eye-patch over his right eye. He looks like the most cheerful one of the five of them. Beside him is a dark-green haired girl – the only girl in the picture. She has short cropped hair and she looks like a gentle young woman. Lastly, there is a white-haired boy with grey eyes. His head is tilted in a way that it's near to the girl's and he seems very comfortable next to her.

The 5 people in the photo seem like one big family.

This, is their story.


	2. Chapter 1: The Letter

Archite: Woohoo~ chapter 1 is done. Most of it was done by emm297 though. Hope you liked this chapter. IMO, it's kinda cool. Maybe that's why she always gets so much more reviews than me when we write fanfics or maybe it's because I'm so lazy to update my stories :p Oh well. Please R&R anyway :D

Emm297: (HAHA, archite I'm glad you recognize my talent!) This is chapter one people! Hope you enjoy it! R&R or feel free to PM us if you want to! Thanks a million!

**We do not own DGM or any of its characters.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SOMEONE GET THE DOOR! THE POSTMAN IS THERE!"

Allen bolted out of his room and rushed down the stairs, eager to find out if there was any mail from his father.

At the same time, Lenalee dashed across the kitchen floor and towards the main door for the same reason.

And obviously, when two people rush for the same thing, they tend to crash into each other.

"OW! Allen-kun!" Lenalee said, rubbing her knee. She had collided with Allen head-on, and the impact had sent them both hurling towards the ground.

"Sorry, Nee-san! I didn't see you there," Allen apologized, standing up to offer his hand to his older sister.

Lenalee gratefully took his hand and Allen helped to pull her up. "It's alright, no harm done." She said cheerfully.

Allen started to smile, but it disappeared after a second. "Is your knee alright? It looks swollen."

Lenalee looked at her knee and tried bending it. "It's probably just sore," she said. However, seeing Allen's look of disbelief, she reassured him. "Really, it's nothing. You know sometimes I think we're closer than most siblings, despite the fact that we're only half-siblings."

Allen chuckled. "I guess so. It's that stupid guy's fault for having so many affairs."

"But if Otou-san didn't have 'so many affairs', we wouldn't have become siblings! And we wouldn't become siblings with Lavi Nii-san and Kanda Nii-san either!"

Allen frowned. "Yeah, maybe him having so many affairs was a good thing to some extent."

Lenalee was about to continue their little conversation when suddenly a very angry looking Kanda stormed half-way down the stairs.

"HEY YOU TWO! THE POSTMAN IS STILL WAITING FOR YOU TO OPEN THE STUPID DOOR!"

Lenalee and Allen both looked at each other. "THE POSTMAN!" they shouted in unison. Both of them ran towards the door and Allen allowed Lenalee to open it.

The postman looked incredibly bored. "I have a letter from some guy called Cross," he said, before handing Lenalee a pastel yellow A4-sized envelope.

The green-haired girl took the envelope from the postman and thanked him. With a semi-forced smile, the postman walked back down the pathway and out of sight.

"It really is a letter from Otou-san!" Lenalee exclaimed. She closed the door and walked into the living room with Allen trailing not far behind her.

Kanda was already sitting on the sofa. "Is it from _him_?" he asked, emphasizing the word 'him'. Lenalee nodded. Kanda raised an eyebrow before looking in the direction of the staircase.

"HEY IDIOT RABBIT, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" Kanda hollered. Immediately, a redhead came running down the steps and plopped right down on the sofa next to Kanda.

"I'm here! What's up?" Lavi asked. Allen pointed to the letter that was lying on the coffee table.

"It's from Otou-san," Lenalee said, sitting on the armchair next to the sofa. Allen sat on the other armchair opposite her.

Without a word, Kanda picked the letter up and opened it. He pulled out a piece of parchment-like paper from the envelope and placed the empty envelope back on the coffee table. The paper looked expensive and it smelled of perfume.

"Oh great, he's having another affair." Kanda thought. He pulled the paper away from his face and looked towards his siblings. "I'm going to read the bastard's letter out, any objection?" Before anyone could respond to his question, Kanda had already started reading the letter out loud.

"_To my idiotic sons and my dear Lenalee-chan:_

_As you know, I'm off on a trip around the world. Right now, I'm in Hawaii, the pineapple cocktail here is almost as good as the women. It's every man's paradise so too bad for you twerps. I won't be returning anytime soon, so you guys better take good care of Lenalee or you will get it when I come home._

_Listen up. I am going to assign you all roles till I get back home. _

_Kanda, stop being a gay. Guys don't do gardening. Take care of the others while I'm gone. Stop cutting up the furnitures using Mugen._

_Lavi, get your ass out of the room and get a girl already. Bookworms aren't popular among the female crowd._

_Lenalee, take care of yourself till I come back. Those brothers of yours are going through a dangerous period now. Remember to lock your door when you go to sleep at night._

_Allen, stop playing with Timcampy and start working on your piano skills._

_You kids better keep yourself out of trouble. I'm not going to come home to wipe your asses for you. Don't be surprised if I bring home a woman when I come back. She is most probably going to be your new mother._

_Cross Marian._

_P.S: Kanda, Lavi and Allen, I'm taking away one-third of your monthly allowance to pay for my pineapple cocktails."_

Kanda crushed the paper as soon as he finished reading it. Everyone had a look of annoyance on their face. Lavi was the first to speak up.

"He wants to find us another mom?! His having so many affairs is what made us half-siblings in the first place! Does he want another kid to look after?"

Allen agreed. "He's making situations worse."

"How dare that moronic-idiotic-stupid-ass-of-a-guy call me a gay," Kanda growled. Lenalee smiled weakly and gave Kanda a gentle pat on the back. How was she supposed to react when Cross was asking her to protect herself against sexual assaults from her brothers anyway?

"Does he even know the situation that we are in? We're already paying all his stupid debts and bills using our allowance! He's been gone for almost 6 months already!" Lavi exclaimed exasperatedly.

"I don't play with Timcanpy that much," Allen retorted. "I'm tired of playing the piano too. There are no music sheets around the house to play anyway."

"I happen to think I'm quite popular among the girls too," Lavi added.

"Whatever, I'm going to the garden," Kanda said before storming out of the house.

"I'm going to cook now, what do you guys want for dinner?" Lenalee asked, trying to calm her brothers down.

"Tuna Salad, Mushroom Soup, Barbecued Meatballs, Beefy Cheese Balls, Buffalo Chicken Dip, Chocolate Fondue, Fish and chips, Apple Pie, Grilled Bacon, …" Allen began.

"Allen-kun, you aren't allowed to order as you eat too much," interrupted Lenalee.

"But... I need food!" Allen complained.

"I want to eat Spaghetti Bolognese, Kanda probably wants to eat soba. Too bad for you Allen." said Lavi with a grin before going back to his room to read.

With that the group dispersed. Lenalee went back to the kitchen to prepare dinner while Lavi and Kanda did what they liked best, reading and gardening respectively. Having nothing better to do, Allen headed to his room to have a short nap.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allen lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He recalled his first day in the Cross Mansion. His mother had died of some disease and Allen was left in the custody of Cross, whom he had never met prior to this arrangement.

Some father he was.

When Allen arrived at the mansion, he was greeted by a very enthusiastic looking girl and an equally enthusiastic looking red-headed boy. There was another girl with black hair too except she wasn't really a girl but a guy. He gave Allen a kick the first time they met. At first, Allen thought that they were the servants in the house. So, when he found out that they were his half-siblings, he was quite taken aback. He never knew Cross had other kids.

Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee and himself all had the same father. But they had different mothers. However, by some coincidence, all of their mothers died of illnesses. That's how all four of them came to live together.

Kanda and Lavi had actually left home to make it big by themselves, but because Cross left, the two guys had to come back home.

Lenalee and Allen stayed at home everyday, as they had a private tutor who dropped by every Friday for three hours to tutor them.

Timcampy was Cross' first and probably last birthday present to Allen, and ever since Allen got him, the two were almost inseparable. The golem was an extremely rare creature that could not be captured through ordinary means; Allen sometimes wondered how Cross even got hold of Timcampy in the first place.

Being Cross' kid was no easy task. They had to deal with Cross' bills, loans, debts, and had to keep the house running. The job got easier as time went by though. Lavi and Kanda worked during the day while Allen and Lenalee took care of the house.

However, Allen enjoyed being a part of the family. Everyone was nice to him, especially Lenalee, his elder sister. The two were particularly close, and he felt like they shared a special bond, a bond that he and Lavi and Kanda didn't have. Lenalee understood him the best, and would always help Allen whenever he had trouble doing something. In return, Allen would help Lenalee clean the house as a form of gratitude. Cleaning the house also allowed him to talk with his elder sister more and from there, their relationship grew better and better.

Allen was still thinking about this when there was a knock on his door and it creaked open. Lenalee was standing there, with a pink apron around her neck.

"Allen-kun, dinner is ready!" she chirped.

"I'll be right down, Nee-san!" he replied. Lenalee smiled and closed the door. He heard her walk across the hallway towards his two brothers' rooms. The four of them had rooms on the 2nd floor whilst Cross' room was on the 3rd floor. Cross had explained once that this was so he could have more 'privacy'.

Allen shrugged and got off his bed. "Come on, Timcampy, let's go down to eat!" he said to the golem, before turning the lights off and leaving his room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Archite: Haha, some people are probably going to scream "OMIGOSH. INCEST. GROSS." at this point of time but just continue reading on k. Personally, I kinda like incest. *ahem*, I really hate my younger sibling so I'm not referring to me and I'm not referring to rukia+ byakuya or komui+ lenalee kinda incest but yeah twins kind. Not guy on guy like Ouran but Kagamine twins or Liechtenstein x Switzerland kind, lol. Zzz, I sound like a creep T__T

Emm297: I hope you enjoyed chapter 1! Like archite said, this is NOT INCEST. I don't really like that sort of thing anyway (unlike archite). It's also not a sibling love fic. Anyway, we apologize for any OOC-ness of any of the characters. So, please review and I hope you look forward to chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 2: Jim

Disclaimer: We don't own D Gray Man.

* * *

It was one of those days – things would appear normal at first but as the day progressed, something was bound to happen and everything would get all hay-wired.

That day, Allen had agreed to help Lenalee with the groceries. After Lavi and Kanda had left for their respective jobs, the two headed out to the nearby convenience store to buy what they needed. The family had been eating nearly the same thing every single day throughout the years, so the both of them knew instinctively where everything was and could do the shopping quickly.

The two left the convenience store once they were done, carrying paper-bags full of food items and other various necessities. However, as time went by, Allen realized that he was really the one holding everything since Lenalee would constantly pass what she was holding to him, asking whether he could help her hold them. The weight was getting unbearable, but Allen's pride disallowed him to complain about the weight or much less, ask Lenalee to help him.

"Lenalee Nee-san, can you please slow down?" Allen called out to Lenalee, who was further up ahead of him.

Lenalee turned around to face her step-brother. He was obviously struggling with the groceries but knowing Allen, he would never ask her for help. It was at times like this where Lenalee would get pissed by Allen's gentlemanly attitude. The guidebook for Gentlemen obviously did not include the rule that it was okay to accept help from others.

Lenalee walked towards her brother and tried taking the groceries away from him but this ended up becoming a tug-o-war between the 2 siblings. Allen knew that Lenalee had good intentions but still... his pride wouldn't allow it.

_Let go nee-san, I'm old enough to make decisions for myself already. Why can't you see me as a grown-up man?_Allen really wanted to say these words to his step-sister but he was afraid that it might hurt her feelings and thought better not to. There was something bugging him too, why was it he wanted her to see him as a man?

Just then, a huge burly hand grabbed his right shoulder sharply from the back.

"What the..." Allen said as he released his grip from the paper bag to lift the hand off his shoulder. It was horribly wet. Allen silently prayed that it's just sweat and nothing more than that.

"Hey there, Allen Cross, doing weird things with your sister again uh? Your family is such a messed up bunch." A boy said from behind the two.

The boy's name was Jim Baner. He was a year older than Lenalee and a month ago, Allen recalled, he tried flirting with Lenalee, wanting to make her his girl. Thankfully, Lenalee rejected him after he confessed, though Allen found it unnecessary why she bothered apologizing to him for not returning his feelings after that.

Jim did not exactly forgive her though, or to be exact, Allen, who was partly responsible for why Jim got rejected. Allen had used his father's camera to snap a picture of Jim scratching his ass. This photo reached Lenalee's hand before Jim got to deal with Allen. Hence, whenever Allen appeared, he would make fun of him and at times even beat him up.

_Thank god Lenalee rejected him. _Allen smirked as he remembered that pitiful expression that Jim wore the week before, after he got rejected by Lenalee quickly forgetting about the insult. _You don't deserve her, loser_.

Just then, Lenalee's voice dropped and she signaled Allen to come close to her. As he did, she leaned closer to Allen's ear and whispered "Hey Allen."

"Hmm?" Allen replied, lowering his tone just as Lenalee did.

"Let's run away, "she said, grabbing his hands and dragging Allen along as they broke off into a sprint. Allen could only managed a "Wha…" before being dragged away by Lenalee.

Her physique might have leant more towards the studious type but Lenalee was actually the fastest runner in the entire town. Thus, Allen had to be the one to stop first after running for a period of time.

While panting heavily, Allen managed to get one word out of his mouth "What?"

Rubbing her brother's back to make him feel better, Lenalee said, "Are you okay Allen-kun? Sorry about making you run… it's just that… well… you know how it feels really awkward being around someone whom you rejected… yeah."

Allen noticed a small blush appearing on her face as she finished her sentence. Lenalee obviously did not hate Jim the same way he did.

"He's a jerk, Nii-san. Good job rejecting him." Allen answered crudely. He knew he sounded childish but arghh, that jerk… he didn't deserve his sister… not one bit.

"That's mean of you Allen-kun; he's not that bad… Aww, are you jealous?" Lenalee's tone quickly turn from a serious one to a teasing one as she realized the reason for Allen's reaction.

There was a short silence before Allen continued in a small tone "Yes…"

Allen knew that Lenalee heard what he said clearly as he caught her nodding her head slightly but despite this Lenalee still asked Allen to repeat himself. She claimed that she could not hear what he said because he was speaking too softly.

A huge blush crept up to Allen's cheeks. "I'm not jealous!" he shouted, as he ran off towards the opposite direction of the street in embarrassment.

Lenalee looked on as Allen ran off. _It's fun to tease Allen once in a while, _she thought as she picked up the groceries he had left on the ground. She may not have looked like it, but she was actually pretty strong too. She crossed the alley and walked towards the direction of their house knowing that Allen would come back home after he cooled down.

----

Meanwhile, Allen continued running forward, unaware of the traffic ahead of him. Just then, he bumped into something bouncy.

He looked upwards only to see Jim standing ahead of him. It only occurred to him then that he had been running back in the direction where Jim was after he away from Lenalee.

"Sorry about your tummy, hope that knock of mine didn't disarrange your intestines."

"Haha," Jim laughed sarcastically. "Where did you and that sweetheart of mine run off to? I missed you guys so much, y'know?"

As Jim said this, Allen also noticed him cracking his knuckles.

_Uh Oh…_

"Hmm, I just remembered that I need to rush off somewhere… like, now. Nice meeting you here Jim." Allen said while retreating backwards slowly.

Jim slammed his hands down onto Allen's shoulders causing him to stop dead in his tracks, grimacing.

"You aren't going anywhere Cross, hahahaha…"

----

That evening, Allen returned home with purple bruises all over his face. In fact, his right eye looked at though it was punctured in. As he took off his shoes by the entrance of the house, he noticed that Lavi's shoes were already placed on the rack. Lenalee or Kanda's were nowhere to be seen.

Oh well, ain't so bad to not see Lenalee, but Lavi…

He shuddered. He could already imagine his brother teasing him for his face.

True enough, a few seconds after he entered the house, he heard Lavi's voice ring through the house.

"Nice face, Allen!" Lavi said while giving Allen a thumbs-up as he entered the living room.

Lavi was sitting alone, slouching on the sofa reading a book. Lenalee and Kanda were nowhere to be seen.

"Yeah, it looks just like yours," Allen replied irritably, slamming the door behind him. He didn't mean to be rude but it was just one of those days where he really needed an object to vent his anger on or he would go mad with everyone that crossed his path.

"Woah, cool down man. Relax, what happened?"

After making sure that Lenalee was nowhere in sight, he told Lavi the whole story excluding the conversation which he shared with her, the one about Allen getting jealous.

If Lenalee were to see him in this state, she would definitely worry. He was a man. If anything, he should be the one worrying for her instead. He would rather die than let Lenalee think he was weak…

"Hmm, why didn't you hit him back then?" Lavi asked.

Sadly and slowly, Allen raised his left hand. It was swollen, and was about twice the size that it should be. Lavi looked closer.

"That ass, he was wearing those metal braces that wrestlers put inside their mouth when they fight in the ring," Allen explained. "I don't think any bones broke though," Then, he tried lifting the index finger on his left hand and managed to, even though it looked as though he was using a lot of effort to simply do that.

"Ah, forget this, I'm going to eat dinner." Allen stood up and headed for the dining room. He looked around expecting to see Lenalee or maybe even a glimpse of Kanda but found nobody in sight. "By the way, where's Lenalee-Nee and Kanda-Nii?"

"Them? Oh, they went outside for a walk." Lavi said nonchalantly, before settling down to continue reading his book.

_What!?_ Allen nearly yelled out. _The both of them on a walk? Together?_

"Hey Lavi-Nii, I'm going out!" Allen said, putting on his shoes which he just placed onto the rack a while ago.

"What for? I thought you were going to have dinner?" Lavi asked, but it was already too late. Allen had already left the house hastily.

So, Lavi simply shrugged his shoulders and returned to his book.

----

After walking past about 3 alleys, Allen found the people he was looking for… together with Jim.

Kanda was saying something to Jim and Lenalee had a sort of worried expression on her face.

_What's going on?_

Allen hid behind the wall. Whatever the three were doing, he knew better than to get involved.

Just then, Kanda launched a hard punch into Jim's face. Allen could tell it was hard since there was blood on Jim's face when his brother pulled his hand away. The shout that erupted from Jim as he received the punch strongly emphasized this as well.

After that, Jim ran away.

As he did, Kanda turned and smile at Lenalee.

_Since when did he ever smile? Asshole…_

Allen was unsure whether the 'asshole' he was thinking of referred to Jim… or Kanda.

In the end, Allen decided that it would be really awkward to reveal his presence and went back home.

---

Lavi looked up from his book as Allen entered the house but this time he didn't say anything. Allen looked even gloomier than he did before. And what's more, he didn't eat dinner and simply headed straight to his room.

Lavi frowned. It wasn't like Allen to skip a meal. He watched Allen's retreating figure and raised an eyebrow.

Allen not eating was just strange. It was a sign. A very ominous sign.

And Lavi was determined to find out what was wrong with his step-brother.

* * *

Emm297: Hello, sorry for the late update… It's been like what? 6 months? We're really sorry about the late update! It's been just a roller-coaster ride now, because both of us are taking our GCE O Levels this year and well, the lack of update is mostly caused by the mountain of homework we have. Sorry!

This chapter was written by archite (for once), which is different from the previous two, because I wrote the previous two and archite edited those. But this time, our roles are reversed :D So if the writing style differs, it's because a different person wrote this chapter! Thanks everyone for your support of this story; it really means a lot!

Archite: Sorry for the late update, it's mainly more of my laziness than emm's and as stated both of us are kinda busy with exams right now so updates for our stories may be affected due to this. Please continue to support us though and I'm really sorry if my writing skills don't match up to emm's Critics and comments are very welcomed.


End file.
